In the Tea Shop
by Bungei Neko
Summary: Conversations between Draco and Hermione in a muggle tea shop. Takes place after Hogwarts.


**So... a Dramione fic... good gad, what am I writing? **

**and yes, I have been reading the Amelia Peabody series, wonderful books. Bit florid, but very good. Go read them when you finish this. **

**And... Oh, right. All naw-really? sort of disclaimers apply. I don't own HP, the characters, or anything related to it. Except the horrid plot of this story-thing. I wouldn't mind a wand though. **

**So... Enjoy. **

**=^.^= ****文芸猫**

oOoOoOoOoOo

The last time he'd been alone with Hermione, they'd been in a muggle tea shop in the heart of London. It'd been raining. How symbolic.

Hermione had broken up with him. Forever.

"Draco, I'm one of the Golden Trio, the girl who traveled with The Boy Who Lived. I'm in line to be Minister - the first woman ever. Everything that everyone thinks that I stand for - equality, understanding, cool heads, education- all of that... I mean everything to the people I stand for, and all of them hate you. I can't betray them like that." She'd said. She'd sounded heartbroken.

Draco had stared, dumbfounded, grasping for words. "You care more about your career than about us," he'd finally stated flatly.

"I care more about the oppressed elves, the werewolves, the equality of wizard life than I do about myself, Draco." Her voice had been pleading for him to understand.

Draco had understand- to a point. She saw a better world, and a way to get there. She had people who she thought needed her, and she couldn't let them down. She knew of creatures who were suffering, and was determined to help them before herself. He nodded slowly. "I understand, Hermione. I understand." He'd done what he'd always done, bowed his head and let things fly away from him.

Hermione had offered him a smile. "Thank you," she'd whispered.

But Draco couldn't let her go like that, with just words. He'd reached into his pockets, pulled out a box. He'd meant it just to be a random gift. "Here," Draco had said, and handed it over.

Hermione had opened it, to find a necklace that sparkled with diamonds and rubies. "Oh, Thank you!" She'd exclaimed, and put on the necklace. It had looked beautiful on her.

"Wear it when you win the elections," Draco had requested.

"I will, promise." Hermione had said. "And you promise to do good, right?"

Draco had nodded. "I'll do good, Hermione. I'm done with bad."

Hermione had then given him a sad smile and left. She'd left him sitting at a table, watching the rain, feeling his tea go cold.

Draco never truly smiled again.

Draco had stood among the crowd as Hermione walked onto the stage, the new Prime Minister of Magic. She'd been perfect, the brilliant and new Prime Minister. She'd won in a land slide.

Hermione had secretly searched the crowd for Draco. As promised, she'd worn the necklace, and she hoped he could see. She had found him, halfway through her speech. She'd smiled at him, and Draco had given her a small smile back.

Draco had left as fast as he could, his chest aching.

Hermione had seen him go, and understood. She too had wished he was up there next to her. A comfort. But, he wasn't, and she had a duty to her people.

So Hermione threw herself into her work, solving every problem she could find with the utmost efficiency.

Draco searched for a job, eventually beginning work at St. Mungo's, training to be a Healer. He found that he like helping people.

Years passed; both of them trying too hard to ignore the other's presence. Until they couldn't pretend anymore.

And here they were, both of them now well established in their professions, Hermione on her second term, him a year into being a Healer. At the same table they'd sat at years before, looking out on the rainy street.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it." She said softly, looking away.

"Yeah. Just a bit," Draco told her, offering a smile.

"You're a Healer?"

"Yeah. It's nice, really interesting." He told her.

"That's good. I always thought it sounded fun." Hermione offered.

"Being a Healer is bloody hard, but it's... really rewarding." Draco smiled. She smiled back.

"That's really good, Draco. I'm really happy for you." They lapsed into silence.

"What happened with Weasley?" Draco asked, breaking the spell.

"We broke up. He married Lavender Brown three years ago." She didn't sound sorry at all, Draco noted.

"Oh. They're doing fine then." He took a long sip of tea.

"Yep, They've had twins. Boys. Both gingers." She supplied.

"Potter and the Weasley Girl, they're married, right? three kids?" Draco guessed.

Hermione nodded. "Ginny and Harry are doing fine. Great, really."

They fell silent again, both at a loss for words.

"You have anyone special, Draco?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Nope." Draco told her. "No one really... enough."

"Yeah, me too. Plenty of willing guys, though." Hermione shuttered slightly.

"Sorry 'bout that," Draco told her. "But what do you expect? You're brilliant, smart, beautiful, bloody fantastic person." He grinned over at her.

She gave him a small laugh. "If you insist, Draco. Can't see why you have nobody, though."

Draco snorted. "'Cause, Hermione, I'm a Death Eater, I'm bad." He gave off a false sneer.

She laughed, nearly spilling her tea. "Oh, I'm scared," She teased.

"I am the Big, Bad Death Eater, coming to take you!" He growled, smirking.

Hermione really did spill her tea this time.

"Graceful, Hermione. Really, truly elegant." Draco pulled out his wand, and pulled away the tea before it'd even all left the cup, leaning around the table to get at the tea in her lap.

"Thanks," Hermione said, blushing slightly.

"Welcome. You want my tea?" He offered.

"Nah, I'm good." She smiled.

"Hermione," Draco started.

"Shhh," She said as she took his hand and stood up. "Save it for later."

Draco frowned, and opened his mouth.

"If you say everything now, what will compel me to meet with you tomorrow?" She asked.

Draco smiled, and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Good point, Hermione."

She laughed, but didn't let go. Nor did he. They wanted to stay that way forever. The finally pulled apart only after someone else in the shop had nearly pushed them over.

Hermione smiled at him. "See you tomorrow Draco. Don't be late."

"I won't," He promised.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**So? Was it good? Please tell me. I would so very much like to know. **

**Please?**

**Thank you! **

**=^.^= ****文芸猫**


End file.
